


A Kiss In Heaven

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, set sometime after season 3 before season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Lance and Keith go on their first date.





	A Kiss In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written for the [Klance Xmas Exchange](http://klance-exchange.tumblr.com/) event.
> 
> For: [Ellie](http://nepetart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You requested fluff and I have provided ;)
> 
> Enjoy and Merry Christmas!!

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Lance admits as he stands in front of his mirror. He's fixing his hair obsessively, and he wishes that he had brought more of his clothes to space with him because that hand-me-down jacket of his is already beginning to look worn and his shirt has the tiniest of holes near the rim, that will undoubtedly get bigger over time. Even his pants are beginning to look faded and out-grown.

"I can't believe you even managed to say yes," Pidge teases behind him. The midget falls into Hunk and sighs exaggeratedly, "K-Keith, I-I, w-well, y-y-y--”

"That's not what happened," Lance snaps as he smooths his shirt over with his hands, "I, Lance Sanchez, did not stutter--”

"You did," Hunk interrupts, "Even Keith looked worried, though, it might've been because he was a nervous wreck already."

"Wow," Lance mockingly rests his hand on his chest, "Such loyalty, Hunk."

Lance goes back to the mirror and sighs. This will be the best he can do. At least he's not wearing his pajamas on his date.

"You look handsome," Hunk says with a smile forming on his face, "Keith will like it."

Pidge agrees, "Yeah, it's not like he doesn't swoon at anything Lance does."

Lance smiles, his cheeks flushing slightly as he rubs the back of his neck. "I guess so."

"C'mon," Hunk and Pidge slide off of Lance's bed and walk out the door, "Keith is probably already waiting for you."

"You’re right," Lance comments as he wipes his sweaty palms over his pants as he follows them, "Better not keep him waiting."

\---

"Keith," Shiro says as Keith paces back and forth in front of the red lion's feet, "Keith." Realizing that Keith isn't going to stop pacing, he comes up to him and places a hand on his shoulder, " _ Keith _ ."

Violet eyes snap up to Shiro. He smiles sympathetically as he says, "Breathe. Everything is going to be alright."

Keith visibly relaxes and his shoulders sag as he sighs. "You're right. Thanks."

Shiro sympathetically smiles as he pats Keith's back. "The place you chose for your date is awesome by the way; Lance will love it."

Keith flushes. "I hope so."

Shiro squeezes Keith’s shoulder reassuringly. "You already got the hardest part out of the way. Now enjoy your date."

Keith nods as he looks up at Red. "I still can't believe this is happening."

If he closes his eyes the scene replays again. He remembers walking into the lounge, everybody was sitting around playing an intense game of Risk. He remembers Pidge was winning by far, already have taken all of Asia, Europe and most of Africa. They were grinning devilishly at everybody as Lance accused them of cheating. As soon as Keith's eyes landed on Lance his face began to flame. He still was working up the courage to ask Lance out. As he approached the group, Hunk looked up and waved.

"Hey Keith, care to join?" Hunk offered a box of red game pieces to Keith, "Australia is still unclaimed!"

"Please," Lance begged, his blue eyes meeting Keith's desperately? "We need to kick Pidge's cheating ass."

"I think  _ not _ ." Pidge retorted as they move further into Africa.

Keith shook his head, "I'm good."

Lance shrugged, "Okay, suit yourself."

As they resumed the game, Keith took a seat next to Lance. The brunette side-eyed Keith but didn't comment as he fought to defend his part of the map. As Pidge took over the world, Keith rested his head on Lance's shoulder. A gasp escaped the brunette's mouth as Keith closed his eyes. His heart was pounding, from all the nerves. He should just do it. Get it over with. Lance was either going to say yes or no. It shouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Hey Lance," Keith began.

"Yeah?" Lance turned to him, his blue eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"Are you free next week?" Keith managed to muster. He was embarrassed to no end.

Lance tilted his head and squinted at Keith. Keith's face began to flame as Lance replied, "Uh...yeah?"

"Would you...like to go out?" Keith blurted out.

Lance stared at Keith for a few seconds, pupils blown wide open. His began to redden as he averted his eyes away from Keith.

"Y-you m-mean l-like a-a d-date?" Lance asked.

"Y-yeah," Keith answered.

"O-oh," Lance turned to Keith blue eyes sparkling and a big and wide smile on his face as he said, "W-well yes!"

The moment Keith had heard yes all of his fears disappeared and a wash of relief waved over him. He was relieved that the boy he's been crushing on for months in space had agreed to go on a date. But now realizing that it's only a few minutes away, every single possible thing that could go wrong is running through Keith's head and bringing back his anxiety. There was just so many possibilities of the date going wrong.

"Hey!" Lance calls out as he enters the red lion's hangar followed by Pidge and Hunk. Keith's heart pounds at the sight of the attractive blue paladin. How does he manage to get even more attractive everytime Keith sees him? Keith can only hope that he looks decent enough in his usual red jacket, black shirt, and finger-less gloves outfit. The brunette stops a few feet away from Keith and places a hand on his hip.

"Hey there," Keith attempts to say in a flirtatious voice, "Ready to go for a ride on my magic lion?" He bows awkwardly and ignores the snickers coming from the other paladins. He offers his hand to Lance. 

Lance joins in on the laughing, but his laughter is different. He genuinely finds Keith's flirting charming and he gladly takes Keith' hand, "Lead me away prince charming."

Keith blushes as he pulls Lance in which earns them a shriek from their audience. Lance laughs as he pats the shorter boy's face, "For somebody who is always grumpy, your flirting isn't too bad, grouchy." 

"I am not grumpy!" Keith offendedly lets go of Lance and storms towards the red lion's head. Lance and the other paladins' laugh which only makes Keith's anger worse. He turns toward Lance, "And are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lance answers as he follows Keith.

"Have fun lovebirds!" Pidge calls out as they wave goodbye.

"Stay safe guys!" Hunk adds.

"Be home by 10!" Shiro calls out.

"We will!" Lance calls out before following Keith inside. Once they're alone in the red lion, Keith immediately takes his seat. Lance takes his spot by Keith's side and grabs onto the back of the seat.

"So, where are you taking me gorgeous boy?" Lance asks flirtatiously.

Keith snorts a smirk forming on his face, "It's a surprise."

"Aw c'mon," Lance whines, "Tell me."

"For insulting my attempts of courting you: no."

"You're not that bad," Lance defends himself, "You just need a little more practice."

"Well good thing I have you," Keith jokes as he steers the lion out of the castle and into space. 

Lance flushes a bit as he replies, "Yeah."

Everything after went awkwardly quiet, neither sure how to continue the conversation. Both boys nervously side-eyed each other as they rode through the universe. They pass by a beautiful solar system and Lance's eyes widen at the sight of it. He grabs Keith's attention by resting his hand on the red paladin's shoulder and leaning into his ear.

"Look," Lance says as he points towards the solar system, "They're beautiful aren't they?"

Keith had to admit space was pretty and he's seen a lot of phenomenal things but nothing compares to Lance. Instead of admitting it, Keith simply nods, steering the lion onto course.

Lance chuckles as he continues examining the solar system, "Man I hope the place you're taking me is even better than this."

Keith smirks knowingly.  _ Absolutely _ , "Guess we'll have to see."

Lance smiles at Keith before looking up again to view the universe.

After a couple more minutes of Lance pointing out everything that looks cool in space, they finally reach their destination. It's a simple planet at first glance and Lance looks unimpressed at first. He doesn't say anything, but Keith can tell by the way Lance tilts his head and his brows furrow, that he's slightly confused. As they enter the atmosphere, the simple baby blue hue viewed from space transforms into a beautiful planet with gorgeous plains, mint-blue grass and coral flowers covering the field. Lance's eye widen as he turns to Keith, "It looks just like--

"Earth? I know," Keith replies. He pauses for a moment, feeling his face burn slightly before continuing, "Coran, he uh once told me that you missed Earth so..."

Lance laughs gleefully as he hugs Keith, "Thank you, Keith, you're the best."

Keith flushes as he shrugs Lance's arm off of him, "Let's go."

He opens the door and turns to Lance, "It's breathable air." Lance smiles at Keith lovingly as the dark-haired boy offers his hand to Lance, "Come on, I wanna show you something." 

Lance gladly takes Keith's hand. It's jagged from months of rough battles out in space, Keith probably feels even more jagged than Lance's due to his time alone in the desert. The two boys look down at their joined hands and smile before meeting each other's eyes. Under the strange lighting of the planet, Lance's blue eyes glow and make Keith flush excessively. He turns his head away to hide his blush and coughs, "Right this way then." He steps out of the lion, pulling Lance in tow as they walk onto the land of the planet. 

As they step foot onto the minty colored grass, their feet sink a bit into the earth, creating little sloshy sounds as they walk. There seems to be a shallow water ocean covering the entire planet. They reach a hilltop and the land begins to dry as they reach the top. Keith stops and turns to face the planet.

"Welcome to Eleoa," Keith says as he sits down on the grass, "The only planet in system X-997 of the NGC 5195, that has oxygen and supports life." Lance sits next to Keith, their knees briefly touching as Keith continues, "Lovely soft and edible grass."

" _ Edible _ ?" Lance asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," Keith replies, digging his hands into the earth and picking the grass. He shoves it in Lance's face, "Try it."

Lance hesitantly takes a strand of grass from Keith and chews on it. Keith watches as his expression shifts from confusion to utter shock. "This is...!!" Lance exclaims with widened eyes.

"It's your favorite food right?" Keith asks as he chews on his own grass. It tastes just like the kimchi his grandmother made when he was a little boy.

"Mom's garlic knots," Lance tears up a bit and instantly wipes them clean. He turns to Keith, blue eyes sparkling as he says, "Thank you, Keith."

Keith turns his head and blushes, "It's not that big of a deal."

"But you know what's a flavor I want to try?" Lance jostles his elbow against Keith's.

The black-haired boy turns to the brunette quizzically, "What?"

" _ Yours _ ," Lance answers as he cups Keith's face and brings their lips together. Keith gasps slightly before kissing him back. Lance's lips are soft and sweet. Keith wishes he had at least taken some mints before going on this date because Lance is a perfect kisser in every single way. Keith wraps his arms around Lance's neck as he slides onto the brunette's lap. He can feel the smile that adorns Lance's face with their attached lips. 

As they pull apart Keith smiles back at Lance. Lance rubs his thumb against Keith's face, before leaning in to peck his lips again. Keith's heart pounds heavily as Lance pulls away, blue eyes looking lovingly into his own. 

"Did you...?" Lance whispers quietly.

"Yes," Keith smiles as he pulls Lance in for another kiss. 

He doesn't know how long they stayed on that hill, but frankly, Keith wanted to stay there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
